


El Ángel - Demolition Lovers

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [3]
Category: El ángel (2018), L'angelo del crimine (2018)
Genre: Also partially Brokeback Mountain inspired, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Argentina, Argentinian Character, Arousal, Attraction, Bad Boys, Barebacking, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Based on a True Story, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Breeding, Brokeback Mountain References, Buenos Aires, Car Chases, Chino Darín, Codependency, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demolition Lovers, El Ángel, El Ángel película, Ending Fix, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Longing, Lorenzo Ferro, Lyon - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My Chemical Romance References, Naked Cuddling, Obsession, Oral Sex, Parasitic Love, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Robbery, Running Away, Running from the law, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanish Translation, Teasing, Theft, Thief, World Travel, based on a movie, blowjob, hideaway, the 70s, uncut cock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Desear a Carlos era ahogarse.Todas y cada una de las veces.Desearlo era ahogarse y luego morir, hasta que finalmente cuando él lo tocaba volvía a la vida.Ramón no dijo nada y Carlos solo lo estudió con la cabeza inclinada. Un puchero divertido su invitación tácita._****Basado en una historia real. Buenos Aires, años 70. Carlos... el ángel a quien nadie podía resistir. Obtuvo todo lo que quería ... incluyendo a Ramón. Juntos formaron un dúo peligrosamente encantador. Se embarcaron en un viaje de robo y mentiras, el asesinato se convirtió rápidamente en su forma de comunicarse.Pero no es el único tipo. La tranquilidad y el secreto eran sus mejores idiomas. Sin expresiones disonantes, sin pequeñas conversaciones incómodas. Solo ... silencio. Incluso el sexo no requería palabras, no cuando se conocían tan bien, todo lo que se necesitaba era una mirada.*Esta es una traducción hecha en español castellano*
Relationships: Carlitos/Ramon, Carlos Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos Robledo Puch & Ramón Peralta, Carlos Robledo Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos/Ramón
Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785490
Kudos: 29





	1. El Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Ángel - Demolition Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539599) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> Esta es una traducción hecha en español castellano, (gracias Jose!).  
> También hay disponible una traducción al latinoamericano y italiano.
> 
> He incluido un par de fotos al final del capítulo 1 y otra al final de los capítulos 2 y 3.  
> Este video que reunió sus mejores momentos de Crack Trash, este es su canal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-1sbSlLbEwojBEr1bOs7EA  
> Les agradezco por permitirme publicar los links ya que me inspiré mucho también viendo este video .  
> Si nunca ha visto la película y desea un resumen rápido, el video está subtitulado en inglés. Pero te animo seriamente a ver la película. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT7rhK6l-7Q&lc=UgwLWjkCzm9OybeaJrd4AaABAg.98bGJFzWDYy99S6JbCR2F

Parte Uno – Silencio  
  
 **"Hand in mine, into your icy blues**  
 **And then I’d say to you we could take to the highway**  
 **With this trunk of ammunition too**  
 **I’d end my days with you in a hail of bullets…"**

Carlos se acercó a Ramón en silencio. Se sentía una sensación expectante en el ambiente.  
Midiendo la distancia entre la intención y la acción, comenzaron a sentirse sensaciones en su piel mientras que la mirada hambrienta de Carlos se deslizaba por su cuerpo tenso.  
La sonrisa que brotaba de los labios voluminosos de su compañero era el voto hacia una promesa tácita, no dicha.

Inclinando sus hombros hacia un lado y sus cadera hacia el otro, Carlos avanzó. Cuando fue hacia la derecha, Ramón se movió hacia la izquierda.  
Entonces bailaron, aunque no sonara ninguna canción. Reflejándose mientras se iban acercando cada vez un poco más, y su único acompañamiento era el vidrio roto y el cemento derrumbado crujiendo debajo de la suela de sus zapatos.  
Se detuvieron justo cuando las puntas de sus zapatos gastados se tocaron.

Por un momento Ramón apretó sus manos temblorosas, y luego las soltó. Quería sentirlo, llegar a él, quería acercar a Carlos hacia él... entonces tocó el piano en el aire, antes de dejar que sus brazos nerviosos caigan a los costados de su cuerpo casi sin fuerza.

Mientras tanto Carlos estudiaba sus reacciones con la cabeza inclinada y su boca atrevida dejaba ver una mueca tímida.  
De la misma forma que Carlos había memorizado el lugar en el que estaban... de la misma forma que había analizado el empapelado color azul despegándose y los rincones inmundos de la cocina de esa casa abandonada en la que ahora se encontraban, quería desentrañar los secretos de Ramón. Quería comprometerse a recordar cada habitación de la mansión de Ramón.  
Desnudarlo por completo.  
Literal y figurativamente.  
¿No había sido ese el plan desde un principio?  
Carlos desliza sus manos firmes por la campera de cuero de Ramón. Sigue bajando por su ancha espalda y siente como va subiendo la presión antes de llegar a la curva perfecta de sus nalgas. Eran tan musculosas que pensó que si hacía un mínimo movimiento con el culo sonaría como una campana.  
Entonces lo agarró y los ojos pesados de Ramón se cerraron justo cuando su panzas comenzaron a rozarse.  
El frote de miembros abultados hizo que Carlos sienta que todo adentro suyo se revolvía.

Gasolina. Antes estaban cubiertos de gasolina. Ahora amasan la carne de Ramón

Ramón sacó su pecho hacia afuera, mientras que los pulmones retenían el aire que inhalaba. Cuando se puso así, cuando el grito estancado en lo más profundo de su garganta rogó por ser liberado y comenzó a negociar con deidades en las que ni siquiera creía solo para estar siempre cerca de Carlos... largó el aire.

Desear a Carlos era ahogarse.  
Todas y cada una de las veces.  
Desearlo era ahogarse y luego morir, hasta que finalmente cuando él lo tocaba volvía a la vida.

Los dedos buscaban la caricia y Ramón no resistía el ataque.  
Entonces, alzaba su mentón dejando su cuello al descubierto, ofreciéndolo entero.  
Hazme tuyo, por favor.

Entre ellos no había nada más que el silencio. La intensidad de los ojos verdosos de Ramón hacía que Carlos se encienda como si fuera el motor de un auto.  
Casi no podía pensar, no podía razonar.  
Carlos se estremecía bajo su hechizo, podía sentir cómo cada pelo de su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas.  
La ingle de Ramón se tensó al ver a su amante casi listo para rendirse, para entregarse. Se acercó más bajando con la nariz hacia sus nalgas.  
Déjame hacerte mío.  
Luego, el silencio.  
Podría haber sido una hermosa melodía.  
Una notas hermosas.  
Un orden hermoso.  
Una sincronía hermosa de nada, pero inundada de respiraciones y de una necesidad sofocada dentro de ese sinsentido que era su vida de mierda.

Ramón dejó ver una sonrisa tímida pero traviesa. Ninguno de los dos se animó a pronunciar, ni siquiera, un susurro.  
Carlos sintió que esa era la forma más fácil, y más frustrante, de comunicarse con él. Evitó su mirada a propósito. Moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, tratando de evitar alguna luz casi deslumbrante...la luz interna de Ramón.  
Era tan solo eso, tan solo sentir la presencia de su amante, prestarle atención a su respiración, sentir el contacto repentino y abrasador de los cuerpos... todo eso era suficiente.  
Lo sorprendente era la riqueza de la información que Carlos podía obtener sin escuchar y sin mirar...  
Esos maldito ojos. A veces eran cálidos como piedras de jade destellantes que habían caído en un arroyo. Otras eran tan fríos y penetrantes como la escarcha en invierno sobre el verdín.  
Sí, las palabras sobraban. ¿Para qué iban a hablar si todo lo que sucedía entre ellos jamás podría ser explicado?  
La remera gris de Carlos lo rozaba apenitas a Ramón. Su pelvis giraba y su espalda se arqueaba. Los dedos buscando sus antebrazos para sostenerse, y así Carlos se movía contra él, contra su cuerpo. Siempre hacia adelante y en el medio de sus muslos.  
Subía y bajaba haciendo movimiento suaves.  
Qué provocación irresistible.  
Esta situación entre ellos se volvió cada vez más frecuente porque les empezó a funcionar lo de ser cómplices criminales convertidos en amantes.  
El silencio y los secretos era su mejor lenguaje. Sin expresiones disonantes, sin conversaciones triviales incómodas. Solo silencio.  
Una podía vivir en suspicacia. Los humanos toleraban la vida incluso antes de que las palabras existieran.  
Esto que ellos tenían juntos era algo extraño; era obvio que eran cómplices criminales, pero cualquiera que los viera desde afuera tenía que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que eso era lo único que compartían.  
¿De hecho, cuántos criminales participan de algún tipo de intimidad?

Carlos lo entendía y ejercía ese poder sabiendo que era una de sus armas más poderosas. Cada vez que hacía esto conscientemente, sentía que su corazón latía con desesperación y sus extremidades se debilitaban.  
Como si no fuera suficiente con la tensión que le generaba a Ramón, se alejaba hacia afuera de él combatiendo la sensación de tener que estar cerca. Había una necesidad de estar al alcance del olor de los cuerpos.  
Igual que ahora. Quizás ahora era aún peor, era peor que cualquiera de las otras veces.  
Cuando los dedos de Ramón se enredaban en los rulos de Carlos, se sentía en casa.  
¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar?  
Desearía saber cómo dejarte.  
La respiración pesada de Carlos hacía que su pecho se agite. Un rayo de deseo le atraviesa el pecho, y hace que su torso se incline hacia Ramón.  
¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar?  
Nunca voy a poder dejarlo.  
_

Ambos llevaban una vida basada en una serie de decisiones ilógicas y desequilibradas; decisiones que ninguna persona cuerda habría tomado. Sin embargo, casi sin darse cuenta y sin esforzarse comenzarse a acostumbrarse y tomarle el ritmo. De la misma manera se enamoraron el uno del otro. Una parte del todo era esto... lo que sea que esto fuera los estimulaba, los impulsaba.  
Carlos sabía que su “pequeña adicción” no iba a impactar sobre sus planes. Así que, ¿por qué no?  
¿No era esa una forma de crecer estando más unidos? Habían llegado a entenderse de tal forma que el simple hecho de morderse el labio como un tic nerviosos, significaba mucho más que solo eso. ¿Cómo era esa frase...? era algo como son tan cercanos como una pareja de ladrones.

Ramón era la única persona que entendía la belleza de la impulsividad de Carlos. El único que entendía la necesidad de rebelarse de Ramón era Carlos.  
Solo ellos podrían haber aceptado ese juego de poder parasitario y codependiente.  
Estar a merced de los sentimientos de alguien más es una decisión equivocada siempre. No hay manera de que sea otra cosa.  
_  
El pecho de Ramón se infló y finalmente se contrajo. Carlos dejó reposar sus mejillas contra sus pectorales. Luego un beso suave, casi susurrante, en la coronilla de Carlos y la mano que le rozaba la mandíbula.  
¿Por qué no puedo parar?  
¿Por qué él no para?  
Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarlo.  
Las nubes se encendieron desde abajo, tomando los colores del cielo que de a poco moría y brindaba una atmósfera de calma dentro de esas cuatro paredes que simulaban ser el cielo.  
Cayó la noche e inundó los rincones oscuros de la húmeda habitación. Los sumergió en una monotonía descarada.  
Qué lugar tan horrible.  
Las personas siempre imaginas estas situaciones en lugares hermosos, dulces. Quizás hasta imaginan un lugar adornado.  
En esta habitación no hay nada que valga la pena quedarse.  
Fragancias exóticas flotaban en el aire.  
El aire inundado de olor a hongos y arrepentimiento.  
Las personas se enamoran y tienen bebés.  
Nosotros acabábamos de prender fuego un auto.  
La mayoría de las personas tienen trabajos decentes, bien pagos. Tienen familias. Pagan impuestos.  
Nosotros éramos ladrones, criminales.

La mayoría de las personas tenían una moral.  
Nosotros matábamos.  
Carlos coloca su boca voluptuosa sobre el pecho de Ramón, sintiendo el algodón de su remera azul sobre sus labios sedientos.  
La mayoría de las veces, sus encuentros hubieran terminado en ese momento.  
Eso sucedía normalmente.  
Otras veces terminaban uno encima del otro como perros rabiosos.

Había un consenso tácito. Estos momentos.... su pequeña adicción… tenía que suceder de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido frenarlo, aunque así lo quisieran.  
Pero hoy...  
Hoy era distinto. Una sensación que no habían sentido nunca antes les recorrió el cuerpo.  
¿Qué era este tango lento y tortuoso que habían decidido bailar? Normalmente estarían serpenteando uno sobre el otro en este punto, y sin embargo esta vez no era así.  
Carlos se estremeció. Sentía los dedos cálidos y extendidos de Ramón sobre su piel, y eso le provocaba un calor que lo ruborizaba.

Suavidad y blandura. Era una reacción tan extraña, algo raro en ellos, una característica descolocada de su ritual de apareamiento.  
Ramón suspiró, desplazando su mirada color oliva a hacia el techo.  
Él se siente tan culpable como yo. Su tacto es tan moderado como el mío. ¿Cómo puede ser que nuestros cuerpos se sientan clientes si somos cómplices de un asesinato?  
¿La culpa no debería ser fría? ¿Cómo se siente el remordimiento sobre la propia piel?  
Sintiéndolo tenso, la palpitación apagada en su ingle comenzó a sentirse al mismo ritmo que la batería que sonaba en sus oídos... Carlos miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos besados por el cielo se encontraron con los de Ramón.  
Para.  
Por favor.  
Por favor… no pares.  
Ramón colocó tiernamente su pulgar debajo del mentón de Carlos, acercándolo hacia su boca resbaladiza.  
Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarte.  
_

Ese gesto se convirtió rápidamente en un beso desesperado. Sus labios gruesos y feroces y agresivos devoraron los de Carlos. Los dedos entrelazados de Ramón se apretaron contra la remera de Carlos, y su deseo le ganaba a su dignidad.  
La mirada del hombre gritaba “arrasa conmigo”, entonces él lo hizo... tironeando del cuello de la remera hasta que la arrancó.

Carlos gruñó, lamentando la falta directo de tacto, atraído por cada movimiento que hacían los músculos de Ramón.  
Su delgado cuerpo frenó el rastro de los últimos momentos de luz que el atardecer les brindaba. Las sombras lo besaban en todos los lugares correctos. Su cuerpo entero se contraía y se relajaba siguiendo un ritmo pactado por el deseo de ambos.  
Carlos lo miró, anhelando atención, y Ramón entendió y obedeció.  
Su propio lenguaje construido una vez más desde y por el silencio.  
El silencio les pertenecía.

Ramón aprovechó para desnudarse. Se quitó la remera azul y la arrojó al suelo.  
Tenía un cuerpo increíble, un pecho ancho, un abdomen firme. La línea de pelos negra que bajaba desde su ombligo hizo que los ojos de Carlos se enfocaran en donde esta terminaba.  
Volviéndose hacia él, lo tomó de sus caderas, y Ramón estiró una mano bajando por el torso de Carlos y sentía como todo se iba expandiendo. Arqueándose apenas ante la sensación del tacto, la carne de Carlos ardía tras los besos de Ramón que realizaba un patrón con sus labios sedientos.  
Carlos exhaló temblorosamente haciendo que sus extremidades vibren y sus pestañas aleteen.  
Odio esto. Lo odio a él. Pero no quiero que se detenga.  
Las manos expertas de Ramón dibujaban círculos y le acariciaban todo el cuerpo, excitándolo hasta el punto de torturarlo. Sus hombros musculosos se estiraban con cada movimiento – una lengua abrasadora que trazaba un círculo sobre la piel lisa y brillante debajo del sexo enfundado de Carlos.  
Bajaba cada vez, y más.  
Lo odio. Y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es tan hermoso cuando me provoca de esta manera. No quiere que pare de tocarme. No quiero que se detenga.  
Carlos se muerde su labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido.  
No, no me escuchará rogar. No puedo ser tan débil.  
La boca vagabunda, errante de Ramón se encuentra con su pezón izquierdo, lo chupa. No hay ternura que quepa en este juego sexual, no es momento de ser tierno.  
Aunque a Carlos no le gustara admitirlo, le encantaba esto. Quería más, mucho más de lo que Ramón hubiera podido ofrecerle en este momento.  
¿Por qué él me tiene que gustar tanto?

Ramón lo miró a Carlos que tenía una cara nerviosa, avergonzada, casi de enojo, y siguió. Sus manos bajaron el cierre de sus pantalones.

Él sabe que podemos hacer esto sin decir una palabra.  
Él disfruta del silencio tanto como yo.

Carlos cerró los ojos en el momento en el que Ramón le sacó el pantalón y sus piernas quedaron expuestas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba completamente desnudo.  
Ramón todavía no.  
Estoy completamente entregado. Qué hijo de puta, lo detesto. No quiero que pare.  
Ramón toma su polla gruesa y comienza a acariciarla haciendo l presión suficiente. Con su mano derecha lo pajeaba y con la izquierda le acariciaba los muslos y las bolas.  
Tan solo los dedos hacían que su amante se inunde de placer.  
Carlos era tan hermoso cuando quería venirse.

Ramón fue atravesado por una ola de calor. Por dios... Maldito sea él y las cosas que le provocaba sin ni siquiera haberlo rozado.  
¿Por qué sigo haciendo estos? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?  
Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarte.

Carlos se estremeció nervioso, y juntando ambas manos debajo de las sábanas, apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada llevando la mirada hacia la ventana. Apartó la mirada de Ramón. No quería mirarlo.  
No va a hacerme gemir. No puedo ser tan débil.

Los grillos de afuera competían con su silencio.  
No va a lograr que le ruegue. No lo va a lograr…  
Él pestañeaba. Carlos exhaló y largó un quejido. A la mierda.  
Luego surgió un suspiro, bastante alto, en el mismo momento que sintió cómo Ramón posaba su boca cálida en la punta de su polla, envolviendo y tragándola como un degenerado.  
No va a parar. No quiero que pare.  
Carlos abrió un ojo y el aire frío chocó contra su polla. Qué mierda sucede...  
Ramón estaba sonriendo, observándolo con un brillo libidinoso en la mirada. Estaba parado en la punta de la cama, con los ojos fijos sobre Carlos mientras se sacaba el pantalón y la ropa interior.  
Entonces Carlos vio su polla, que emergía entre sus dos piernas. Cada vez que Carlos la veía era como estar viéndola por primera vez.  
Era increíble. Erecta y dura, con algunas venitas crispando.

Ramón hizo un gesto con la lengua, un chasquido, intentando humedecer un poco su boca seca. Trepando de nuevo al colchón, entre sus cuerpo, el mensaje tácito era claro.  
Sé lo que estás pensando. También sé que quieres esto tanto como lo quiero yo. Sé que gritarás mi nombre apenas esté adentro tuyo, igual que lo haces siempre, Carlitos.  
Ramón nunca hablaba durante el tiempo que poesía el cuerpo de Carlos. Solamente hablaban con sus partes de abajo, hablaban jadeando... hablaban a través de esos gemidos casi imperceptibles que se les escapaban.

Sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas de Carlos; un hacia el miembro cálido y mojado, y la otra hacia la mejilla de su culo, penetrándolo con una desesperación apasionada.  
Su forma de hacer el amor era resbaladiza, los cuerpos pegados, buscando algo que ninguno de los quería alcanzar. Sus cuerpos se mantenían firmes, empapados de necesidad, de deseo.  
No era agresivo el sexo que tenían. Pero no era tierno, ni suave, ni cariñoso, tampoco. Era algo impulsado por la lujuria, pero a la vez había algo masoquista en los movimientos.  
¡Por dios, me folla demasiado fuerte!  
Carlos no podía dejar de pensar en que el pecho y los muslos de su amante iban a empaparse de semen. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Ramón lo iba a llenar de semen.  
Ramón se aferró a él, llevando la cadera hacia adelante, buscando aún más profundidad. Una de sus manos, húmeda por la transpiración, buscó su pelo y acariciaba sus rulos.  
Lo necesitaba mucho, lo deseaba. Quería estar adentro suyo en todos los sentidos posibles. Quería estar dentro de sus células.

Carlos asentía, chupando el dedo pulgar de Ramón, y luego dos dedos más como si fueran caramelos. Los manejaba de la misma forma que lo hacía con la polla de Ramón. Haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre estos llevando las mejillas hacia adentro, dejando que la saliva le empapara el mentón.

Para Ramón era muy difícil la tentación de querer follarlo por la boca. Pero tenía solo una polla, y esa sensación increíble de estar dentro de él era en lo único que podía enfocarse.  
Retomando el deseo, Carlos sentía que se iba hundiendo más y más y las manos de Ramón extendían sus nalgas para acomodarse bien.  
Una gota de sudor cayó por la espalda de Carlos. La penetración acompañaba los movimientos fuertes que hacían juntos a un ritmo casi pecaminoso. Estirando el prepucio hace atrás, esparció todo el líquido prseminal por encima de la cabeza de la polla, presionando.

La respiración era intensa, era fuere... el aire que salía de sus narices era cálido y sus bocas se devoraban entre ellas.  
Todavía no habían dicho ni una sola palabra porque sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. Carlos buscando el alivio para su polla caliente, necesitada. Y entonces ramón se lo follaba y su única guía en esa oscuridad era la urgencia y el hambre.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre su inminente liberación de secreción. Carlos, como había predicho que sucedería, dijo el nombre de Ramón entre sollozos al momento de alcanzar el clímax.  
“Ramón, Ramón! La puta madre!”  
Sus orgasmos chorrearon sobre sus pechos, goteando sobre sus regazos, y Ramón lo mordió a Carlos justo en el lugar donde el hombro se une con el cuello.

“Carlitos…” Parecía una plegaria. "Carlitos, Carlitos..."

Está acabando con muchísima fuerza. Puedo sentirlo adentro mío. Por dios! Carlos acabó. Esta vez con menos intensidad.

Ramón, exhausto y jadeante, reclamaba a Carlos. Lo atrajo hacia él mientras que la adrenalina y la dicha se alejaban de sus cuerpos.

El sonido de los grillos se hizo más fuerte. El brazo izquierdo de Ramón atrajo a Carlos hacia su pecho cuando su respiración se había calmado. Se acomodaron en el hueco creado por la forma de sus cuerpo, y Ramón lo cuchareó desde atrás. Hacían de cuenta que no acababan de hacer lo que habían hecho... una vez más.  
Era típico de él querer acurrucarse y mimarse.  
Carlos se acurrucó. Le pareció una buena idea porque en esa posición no podían verse las caras. Sabía que si tenía que seguir mirándolo a los ojos, aunque sea durante unos pocos segundos, se rompería.  
Se rompería porque estaba llegando al punto de no saber cómo vivir sin él.

Carlos miraba a la silla de madera de porquería que estaba al pie de la cama, intentando entender que lo que le sucedía era que estaba enamorado.  
Todavía tengo semen adentro mío. El suyo. Mi semen sigue adentro de él.  
Soy suyo y él es mío.

Ramón entrelazó sus dedos con los de Carlos, besando la parte superior de su hombro. Se reprimió de decir todas las cosas que seguían sin decirse. Reprimió la necesidad de decirle que estar un rato sin él se sentía como ser arrojado al océano y hundirse.  
Carlos era como el aire para él.  
Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarte.

Se quedaron dormidos, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Respiraban el mismo aire. Compartían una cama en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Buenos Aires.  
Ambos sabían que esta no sería la última vez que sus almas lucharían por estar juntas.


	2. La Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora fugitivos, Carlos y Ramón escapan a Lyon, Francia.

**Parte Dos  
  
 _I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there’s nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we’ll keep it running_  
  
**

El sol nacía y se elevaba por encima del Río Ródano. El olor fresco y crujiente de la noche le abrió el paso a la tierra calentada por el sol, las flores se alzaron a su alrededor, liberando su dulzura floral. Fue rápido para una mañana de primavera. Los hombres se paraban en el Puente de Guillotière. Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, y no se podía divisar nada más que un montón de personas juntas.   
Algunos caminaban, otros andaban en bicicleta.  
Carlos y Ramón se encorvaron en la barandilla, con las cabezas colgando sobre el borde del río. Evitaban mirarse directamente el uno al otro, como solían hacer cuando compartían un momento tranquilo juntos.  
  
Ramon observaba un pequeño bote. La rotura del motor refractaba la luz atrapada por las aguas azules, que brillaban al recoger los matices de la mañana.  
El olor a pan y croissants recién horneados de las tiendas cercanas se mezclaba con la brisa del río.   
El estómago de Carlos gruñó de hambre.  
  
Lyon era una ciudad preciosa y antigua. No tenía demasiadas atracciones turísticas como sí las tiene, por ejemplo, París. Eso la hacía perfecta para escaparse por un tiempo y pasar relativamente desapercibido.   
Hasta el momento la presencia de ambos no había llamado la atención de nadie.  
  
Esa mañana, Ramón vestía jeans negros y una campera de cuero. Debajo llevaba una camisa color borgoña desabotonada en la parte del cuello, dejando ver un cuello cremoso, La punta de un moretón color carmesí oscuro que se asomaba por encima de la clavícula. Un regalo de las celebraciones de la noche anterior.  
  
Carlos se encontraba aún menos visible, con sus rulitos cayéndole por la frente. Se había comprado otra muda de ropa – una camisa roja que combinaba con sus labios y unos pantalones nuevos color mostaza.   
La mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta por sus cabellos rubios que se aventuraban sobre su rostro con el soplo del viento.

Ramón cerró su encendedor – parecía como si Carlos le hubiera regalado ese zippo hace años atrás – y se trabó con un sonido metálico.  
Llevaba un cigarrillo entre los labios lastimados. Labios que una hora atrás rodeaban la polla de Carlos.   
A Ramón le importaba una mierda tener que cubrirse la cara.

“Ya está, deberías dejar de estar tan paranoico” – dijo el hombre más oscuro antes de fruncir los labios para darle un beso.  
El humo que largaba tenía una leve salinidad. Se mezclaba con el mentol y el tabaco en su lengua.  
Carlos se había venido demasiado. Siendo el que tragaba, (por alguna razón parecía como que el semen siempre quedaba entre los dientes si escupía), todavía sentía el gusto de su amante.  
  
“ _No_ estoy siendo paranoico. Esto meticulosamente atento a nuestra situación.” Pasando la mano por sus rizos, trató de ocultar la tensión que surgía en sus ojos.

“Esa es solo una forma elegante de decir “paranoia”, idiota.” Ramón estaba nervioso. Había experimentado uno de esos “orgasmos insatisfactorios” y ahora estaba molesto con su amante.   
Carlos podría haberse tomado la molestia de brindarle la misma cantidad de atención. Pero no, hizo trampa. Hizo eso que él sabía que haría que Ramón se venga inmediatamente solo porque no estaba de humor para complacerlo correctamente.  
Qué egoísta de mierda.

“¿Y _yo_ soy el impulsivo de los dos?” se burló Carlos. “Eso es porque no te has mirado a ti.”  
  
Ramón dio un golpecito a la punta de su cigarrillo y cayó un poco de ceniza al piso.  
Es exactamente por esto que evitaban hablar la mayor parte del tiempo. Por esto.  
Eran buenos haciendo tres cosas: crímenes, silencio y cogiendo.  
  
“Según la policía, sí. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de la policía argentina? No tienen idea de nada. _Eso es algo que tenemos a nuestro favor, cariño._ ”

Carlos dejó salir un suspiro que le desinfló el pecho. Odiaba tener que admitir que, a veces, Ramón tenía razón. Tampoco dejó que se registrara el nombre de la mascota porque en el fondo sabía que no era así como su amante hubiera querido que surgiera.  
Ramón seguía enojado con él por haberlo hecho acabar tan rápido.  
  
“Te vi robándote la limosna de la Capilla de la Trinidad.”

Ramón giró sobre sí mismo, con un codo sobre la barandilla. Carlos no lo miró, pero esos hermosos ojos verdes lo estaban perforando. Podía sentirlo. Esos ojos poderosos con un toque de ternura.   
  
Carlos es entrañable, pensó Ramón. Entrañable y... fastidiosamente predecible. ¿Hacía falta que mencionara eso?  
  
“Y también de los fondos de caridad de esas mujeres de la UNESCO.” La acusación estaba ahí. Él la dejó pasar.  
Ramón le pasó el cigarrillo, sus labios se fruncieron y le dijo “Sí, ¿y?”   
  
Carlos se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de haber sacado el tema. Su voz se crispó. No era su intención ser un idiota.   
  
Llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios... se tragó una queja. El papel había absorbido un poco de su gusto pero también su olor, la gratitud se sus dedos colándose.   
_Increíble. Me pone demasiado cachondo una hora después de haber follado con tan solo pasarme un cigarrillo._

“¿Esto es lo que llamas, “fugarte”, Ramón? ¿Hacer todo lo mismo que hacíamos en casa, pero en un lugar con mejor vista? Además ni siquiera es algo genial porque estás robando como una pobre rata callejera.”

“Lo siento. ¿Entonces solamente podemos asesinar y robarles a los poderosos?” Apretando los labios con mucha fuerza, Ramón dio un golpe en el aire.  
  
“Básicamente, sí. Deberíamos. Esa es la belleza de hacerlo. No servirnos de la boca de los pobres.”

Una mueca atravesó la cara de Carlos. Lo había puesto nervioso.

“Perdón pero ¡¿hablas de “La belleza de esto”?! Nosotros hacemos esto simplemente porque PODEMOS. Simplemente por eso.”  
  
Casi le arroja la colilla de cigarrillo en la cara. Carlos echó los hombros hacia atrás y miró de reojo al sol creciente.  
Esto se estaba poniendo tedioso.  
  
“Pero eso no significa que no robemos como “ratas callejeras”. Pero ahora entiendo que eres una de esas personas que justifican sus acciones con un conocimiento intelectual superior.”

Wow. Estaba empleando toda la artillería pesada que poseía. Ese comentario era demasiado sarcástico, incluso viniendo de Ramón.   
“No poseo ningún conocimiento superior, Ramón. Lo único que digo es que yo disfruto de los desafíos _reales_. Y te culpo a ti por eso. Acuérdate de que yo era solo un niño inocente y tú eras el hijo de un ladrón.”   
“¿Inocente?” exclamó mientras sacudía sus manos en el aire. “¡¿Tú?! No me jodas! Además, hay muchas cosas que pueden incluirse debajo del paraguas de “desafíos reales”. Podrías jugar al ajedrez si lo que te gustan son los desafíos reales, Carlitos.”  
Estuvo a punto de decirle _mi amor._ Aunque se lo hubiera dicho sarcásticamente, él nunca hubiera podido arrepentirse si lo decía. Ramón había querido decirlo muchísimas veces, siempre tenía esas dos palabras en la punta de la lengua- esas dos palabras estaban viviendo en el fondo de su garganta hace ya varios meses.

  
Cuando Carlos le había pedido que se escaparan juntos, Ramón había aceptado sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y fue en ese momento cuando él supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Un golpe de amor patético. Por Dios.  
 _Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarlo._

“Quizás sí. Pero ¿qué es lo emocionante de lo que tú haces? Nadie se entera de los crímenes que cometes de esa forma. No hay peligro ni entusiasmo reales. Casi no hay riesgos por los que arriesgarse. Además, ¿cuánto tomaste de la caja para la limosna, 40 francos?”

Un peludo cubierto de pelo marrón ladraba cerca de ellos. Dos policías estaban patrullando el área como hacían cada mañana, siguiendo al hombre que paseaba al perro.  
Los oficiales los ignoraban a ellos, pasaban por allí como si ellos ni siquiera estuvieran presentes.  
Ese era un arte que ambos manejaban perfectamente. Era una habilidad que habían aprendido con el tiempo y que podían poner en práctica con o sin camuflarse. 

“Es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos, Carlos. Llevar a cabo estos crímenes insignificantes me ayuda a pensar en mi padre.”

“¿Qué mierda tiene que ver tu padre con que tú cagaras todo nuestro plan? No me hagas acordar de la última vez que intentamos robar una joyería.”

“No podría olvidarlo,” dijo Ramón, quebrándose. Esta mañana ya no tenía paciencia.  
“Ya que es la razón por la que estamos acá y, especialmente, porque te aseguras de recordármelo todo el tiempo.”

Estuvieron en silencio unos pocos segundos, entonces Ramón resopló. _Qué puto chiste._

“¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?” lo interrogó Carlos. “Yo te estoy hablando con total seriedad.”  
Estaba tan preocupado que sus rasgos angelicales comenzaron a deformarse.

“¿Sabes qué es gracioso?” Ramón ladeó su cabeza y luego meneó sus rulitos. “Que eres tú el que tiene un peso en la conciencia, y sin embargo eres _tú_ el descarado que me regaña.”

“Tú tes sientes igual de culpable que yo por esos crímenes.” Frotándose las cejas como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, Carlos continuó. Con la mano izquierdo tiró del dobladillo de su camisa. “Lo único que digo es que esta vez tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. Trabajamos juntos. Tú has visto todo lo que yo hice. Estuviste de acuerdo en todo. No lo dudaste ni un segundo. Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo _bebé_.”   
Ramón exhaló el humo gris, doblando sus labios. “Tenemos por lo menos algunos meses antes de que con puedan rastrear aquí.”

“ _Si es que_ lo hacen. Vos mismo lo dijiste: son incompetentes,” dijo Carlos en un susurro de excitación. La emoción de salirse con la suya en esta situación de mierda era demasiado grande.

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que **no** nos encontrarán? Ellos se comunican con la policía de acá así que vamos a tener que planear una huida otra vez.” Ramón cruzó sus piernas. La barandilla fría sobre su ropa le causó un escalofrío.   
Aunque el clima era templado durante el día, las noches y las mañanas seguían siendo frías.  
  
Carlos puso sus ojos en blanco, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ramón tenía que decidir con qué versión de los hechos se quedaría. ¡¿La policía argentina era estúpida o no? Pasó un grupo de niños que vestían uniformes a cuadros azules y grises. Probablemente asistían a un colegio privado muy elegante. 

“No se puede hablar contigo. Es como hablarle a la pared.”

Ramón le sonrió. Sentía que tenía la polla media dura. Discutir con él lo estimulaba de muchas formas diferentes. “Pero te encanta follarte a esta pared.”

“Eso te gustaría.”   
  
Carlos lo entendió perfectamente. Vio el brillo en su mirada. Volverían a la casa segura justo después de que Ramón comprara algo para desayunar.   
Ramón haría pagar a Carlos por el bajísimo rendimiento que había tenido esa mañana. Ya podía visualizarlo de rodillas, en un acto de puro arrepentimiento.   
No podía esperar más.


	3. El Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre juntos. Carlos y Ramón hacen un atraco más.

**Parte Tres**

**Until the end of everything  
I'm trying I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean   
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**

El sonido de las sirenas policiales desapareció justo en el momento en el que doblaron en un callejón oscuro adentro de su Peugeot 207 robado. Ramón tenía su Glock G-29 entre las piernas, que seguía rígida y caliente por haberle utilizada para disparar. Era casi un reemplazo de su polla.  
Inclinándose hacia adelante en el asiento de pasajero, analizaba la escena mientras Carlos maniobraba furiosamente el volante.   
La medianoche les pisaba los talones, junto con policía de Lyon.“Me vas a volver loco si no me dejas darme vuelta para ver si hay alguien más además de ellos siguiéndonos.”

“Cállate y conduce. Vamos a levantar sospechas si nos comportamos como unos maníacos paranoicos todo el tiempo.”

Ramón dejó de lado las ganas que tenía de regañarlo. No quería herir los sentimientos de Carlos, aunque él no se la estuviera haciendo fácil.   
“¡¿AHORA eres precavido?!”  
  
Carlos dio un giro en U violento. Los pocos autos que había lo esquivaron y le dijeron algunas malas palabras. La caja de joyas saltaba en los asientos traseros y se golpeaba contra las ventanas cerradas. El cristal casi se rompe.

“Mierda! ¿Puedes bajar eso de una puta vez? Por Dios, ¡apúrate!”

Ramón tomó la caja de madera que estaba llena de collares de perlas, anillos y aros de oro delicados y pequeños, y otras joyas. La arrojó al suelo del auto furiosamente detrás de Carlos.  
Algunas de las joyas se perdieron en los huecos de la tela desgarrada. Los viejos asientos traseros rasgados y abiertos resonaban en cada hueco.

Cuando Ramón volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana trasera se dio cuenta de que Carlos ya estaba lejos del centro de la ciudad y se dirigía directamente al campo.

“Ya decidiremos qué hacer una vez que los hayamos perdido de vista, Ramón,” miró por el espejito para ver cuál era la situación detrás, y se le dilataron las pupilas.

“Vayamos ahora a la cabaña vieja.” Los tendones se le marcaban en el cuello, y tenía una vena latiendo sobre la frente. De repente Ramón estaba demasiado débil. 

“¿¡Ahora!? ¡¿A ese lugar de mierda que me mostraste por fotos?!” Levantando la mirada, observó sus rulitos a través de las cortinas.

“¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? ¡No tenemos ninguna otra opción, Carlos! Justamente por eso mencioné la idea de que vayamos allí”

“Mierda, ¡está bien! Avísame qué camino tengo que tomar en la desembocadura.”  
Cinco minutos más tarde no se veían más luces rojas y azules. Cualquier sonido que no perteneciera al interior del auto, excluyendo las respiraciones agitadas, se había disipado en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Tomaron la ruta secundaria, eran los únicos saliendo de Lyon.

\-----------------

La casa abandonada no tenía chimenea. Se veía decrépita y descuidada. Olvidada en el medio de un terreno seco, en algún punto entre la frontera de Francia con Alemania.  
Carlos pensó que se parecía bastante a esa casa abandonada en Buenos Aires.  
Otra vez tenían una vista de mierda. Una vez más viviendo en condiciones de lujo total.

La caja de joyas estaba guardada debajo de una tabla de madera falseada que Ramón había creado sobre la marcha. Estaba agachado, intentando hacer andar una lámpara de gas.  
  
“¿Esto es lo mejor que has podido encontrar?” dijo Carlos molesto, tensando la mandíbula. La adrenalina comenzaba a bajar y el cansancio y el frío se instalaba en sus huesos.

“Mira…” Ramón le devolvió una mirada oscura.  
Parecía arrepentido. Lo estaba. Bajo el volumen de la voz, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaban d color violeta. Incluso debajo de la sombría luz de media noche se notaba destrozado, y Carlos se entristeció al verlo así.  
  
“Es esto o hacer una linda visita a la mejor cárcel de Lyon mientras esperamos que nos ejecuten por ser criminales internacionales. He tomado una decisión ejecutiva.”

Carlos suspiró, sintiendo que caía una lluvia de transpiración por su espalda. Los dientes se golpeteaban del frío que tenía. Se sentó en la única cama que había, las rodillas le temblaban.  
Las yemas de los dedos probaron la manta, preguntándose cómo sería vivir adentro de sus fibras...si fuera seguro cubrirse los hombros con eso.

Se estaba congelando.

La habitación se inundó de silencio. Ese era el único lenguaje que se les daba de forma natural.  
  
“Tú me culpas a mí por esto.” Las palabras de Ramón atravesaron el cuerpo de Carlos como si le hubieran pegado en los intestinos.  
“No.” Eso hubiera sido un nivel de furia demasiado alto, incluso para él.  
  
“Solo déjame en paz, Carlos,” Ramón rompió en llanto, escondiendo su cara entre las palmas de sus manos. “Vete. Se libre. Yo asumiré la culpa.”  
  
Carlos se dobló, retorciéndose de solo pensar en la idea de no estar más juntos.   
La mirada apagada, sin poder procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de Ramón, sintió la opresión de que algo lo tomaba del cuello y no lo dejaba respirar.  
“¿Qué mierda dices?”

“Me has escuchado perfectamente.”   
La mirada dolorida... la voz ahoga de dolor. ¡¿Qué era lo que Ramón estaba pensando en hacer?! Carlos pestañeó para evitar las lágrimas que, como de repente, habían invadido sus ojos.   
  
En la cara de Ramón se vio el brillo de un color crudo. Lo miró sin demostrar ninguna expresión de desesperación.  
“No tenías ningún problema en ser ladrón cuando estábamos en Argentina. Si no me hubieras conocido, no te hubiera cagado tus planes... tu vida. No estaría aquí soltando frases como un idiota en el medio de un terreno abandonado en Francia.”

Carlos intentó mover los labios y decir algo, pero no pudo. Estaba obligándole a su cuerpo a pararse, a ir hacia su amante... pero no podía despegarse de donde estaba.   
  
No podía estar pasando esto. No podía ser que todo se estuviera derrumbando. No les podía estar sucediendo a ellos. No ahora.

 _Creí que todo sería perfecto contigo. Eres una mierda._ Esto es lo que a Carlos le hubiera gustado gritar, pero no lo hizo.  
Carlos no necesitaba un espejo para ver como se transformaba su propia cara. Con o sin Ramón, él hubiera terminado justo en ese lugar, justo en esa situación. Quizás no en una cabaña en Francia con su amante... pero quizás en algún lugar similar en alguna montaña, o vaya a saber uno dónde.  
O en prisión.  
O muerto.  
Carlos era un criminal nato. Nada hubiera podido cambiar eso.

“Los dos la cagamos. Ya te he dicho esto antes. Estamos juntos en esto.”  
  
Ramón pestañeó. Detrás de las lágrimas crecía la tristeza. Se estaba ahogando otra vez.  
Caminó hacia él, y tomó a Carlos por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
Carlos se tensó en un sentido más físico que mental. Sabía perfectamente lo que Ramón estaba haciendo. Endureciendo su corazón levantando las barreas del enojo.

“Si no fueras este psicópata perfecto que eres, Carlitos, me hubiera alejado de este lío hace tanto tiempo atrás. Pero no, no puedo dejarte. ¡Mierda, no puedo hacerlo! Maldigo ese día que nos conocimos en esa puta secundaria de mierda porque ¡NO SÉ CÓMO HACER PARA DEJARTE. NO SÉ HACERLO!”  
  
Listo... Ramón lo había dicho todo... todo estaba dicho en esas respiraciones cortadas que le hacían arder el pecho.  
  
 _No. Puedo. Dejarte._

  
¡Mierda!  
Carlos alejó a Ramón, pero luego lo volvió a acercar a él.  
Lo empujaba y lo volvía a traer hacia él.  
La necesidad de irse lo tentaba, pero sabía que irse era lo peor. Sabía que no había manera de escapar de Ramón. Ahora era parte de su ADN.  
 _  
“_ Estoy condenado a estar aquí contigo y con tu hermosa carita,” lo miraba como un perro hambriento, acechándolo. “Yo tampoco sé cómo dejarte, Ramón. ¡¿Cuándo vas a hacerte la idea de que somos la puta misma persona?!”

Ramón ignoró los esfuerzos patéticos de Carlos por alejarlo, y le dio una palmada en el culo. Ni él entendía por qué lo hacía hecho.   
  
“Hijo de puta, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?” -exclamó Carlos, mientras lo agarraba de las muñecas. “¿Qué mierda te pasa!”  
Todavía picaba la palma marcada sobre su piel.

“Carlos” murmuró Ramón, “tú no confías en mí. Yo lo sé. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo. De hecho, no confías en _nadie._ ¡Haces todo por tu cuenta! Hijo de puta, por qué no me dejas morirme y ya.”  
  
Al segundo de haberlo dicho, Ramón se arrepintió. No creía una sola palabra de lo que acaba de decir, pero él solo hecho de que Carlos le dijera que tenía razón y se fuera, lo paralizó.  
Al mismo tiempo, todo hormigueaba y palpitaba. La habitación giraba.

Carlos lo tomo con un brazo y con el otro lo abrazó por la nuca. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los labios a Ramón.  
“Quizás debería hacerlo. O quizás deberías mostrarme tus verdaderas intenciones hacia mí.”

Carlos hizo un movimiento rápido y ágil, se agachó, y tomó la pistola de Ramón que tenía agarrado a su cinturón en la parte de su espalda, en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
Sabía que estaba cargada. Sabía cuántas balas quedaban.

“¿De verdad me odias tanto como para no desearme más? ¡¿En serio?! Listo, ya no tienes que dudar. Hazlo.”

Introdujo la pistola violentamente entre la mano de Ramón. “Ya está. Dispárame. Dispárame así terminas de una puta vez con tu sufrimiento. Hazlo. Porque los dos sabemos que no podemos vivir sin el otro, que no podemos vivir separados.”

Ramón estaba perplejo, tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Pestañeó para asegurarse de que el peso del arma fuera real. La adrenalina le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta que su mente se puso borrosa.  
  
Una presión muy fuerte le invadió el cerebro y le comenzaron a caer gotas de sudor frío por la nuca. Sus dedos rodearon el gatillo, y antes de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer... se acercó más, apuntando al pecho de Carlos. Apretó los dientes y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

“Estás intentando provocarme. Lo veo en tu cara. No piensas hacer esto de verdad, ¿o sí hijo de puta? ¿En serio quieres que apriete el gatillo?”

Ramón se acercó dando un paso más hacia adelante. Sus botas de cuero hacían fuerza contra el piso de madera inmundo.  
Los tablones crujieron

_Si me dispara, nadie me volverá a encontrar jamás._

Ramón estaba disperso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban, pero lo que en realidad veía era un caleidoscopio de confeti. Por su mente pasó una película de todos sus mejores momentos.

_Si me dispara, pasaré a la historia como un fracasado._

Carlos sentía que le ardía la piel por la intensidad de la mirada de Ramón. Le ardía de pensar en sus manos vagantes.

_Si me dispara, seré un nada, un nadie._

Todo lo que los rodeaba dejó de existir, mientras que él miraba el cilindro del arma.

_Algo tan común._

Un clic. El arma vaciló, y Ramón la llevaba de izquierda a derecha.

“Tú sabes cuánto necesito demostrarte que eres lo único que me importa, Carlos. Hay diez razones adentro de esta pistola y no son suficientes...”

_Otro imbécil perdido en su sufrimiento. Nunca voy a volver a sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Él se ha ido para mí, ya no existe..._

Ramón suspiró y dejó caer el arma. Su cara se deformó en un gesto de agonía.  
“¡Vete a la mierda”

 _Luego solo silencio_.

No dejaban de mirarse. Ramón lo examinaba.  
 _  
Silencio._  
  
Ramón tomó a su amante del cuello. 

_Me va a estrangular. Quiere ver como la vida se va apagando en mí, de a poco... y yo lo dejaría hacerlo. Si eso es lo que él quiere, yo lo dejaré hacerlo. La vida sin él sería como morir._

Pero no sucedió eso, sino que Ramón puso sus manos sobre los bíceps de Carlos. Al principio de forma suave. Como si estuviera colocando guantes vacíos sobre su carne, aumentando la presión cuando llegó a sus antebrazos  
Hubo silencio, pero luego eso cambió.

“Odio todo lo que dije. Todo. Odio todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Y también te odio a ti.”

Carlos sintió que su estómago se estremecía. Sus músculos flaquearon. No podía decir una sola palabra.  
Sintió unas leves náuseas y mareo, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar por todo el piso, así que se lamió los labios.

“No puedo matarte, Carlitos.” Lágrimas que eran casi de placer, brotaron por sus ojos. Brillaba una luz tenue, como luciérnagas en una noche de verano.  
Descubrimiento.  
Aceptación.  
  
En un tono de voz bajísimo, apenas más alto que un suspiro, dijo “No puedo matarte porque no podría pasar un solo día de mi vida sin ver tu jodidamente hermoso rostro, sonriéndome.”

Y luego lo empujó sobre la cama. Carlos se arrastraba sobre las sábanas, con los brazos abiertos, como un ángel caído en la tierra luego de haber pecado.  
“Ramón” eso fue todo lo que Carlos pudo decir antes de que su amante lo agarre de la cabeza con lujuria feroz y, obligándolo a abrir la boca, Ramón lo poseyó.  
Se aferró a él como si estuviera tratando de hacer que no se ahogue. Estaba salvando a ambos de ahogarse.  
  
Ese beso desesperado, apasionado hizo que los dos dejen escapar un gemido.  
  
Sus frentes se tocaron. “¡Te amo, idiota!”  
Listo. Ramón por fin lo había dicho. Quizás ahora que Carlos por fin lo sabía las cosas serían distintas.  
  
Carlos asintió, sollozando, lagrimeando, y sus dedos desgarraron a la fuerza la camisa de Ramón. Casi con desesperación. Sus respiraciones aceleradas creaban pequeñas nubecitas de frío en frío aire nocturno.  
  
“Yo…” No podía decirlo. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba. Pero no podía juntar el aire para decírselo porque en ese momento lo único que importaba era ser uno con él. Combinar sus cuerpos en un ataque carnal sobre sus sentidos.  
  
Carlos recorrió el surco entre los músculos que le cubrían la columna, mientras la lengua de Ramón se deslizaba por la grieta de sus labios, y su mano izquierda masturbaba a Carlos por debajo de su ropa interior.  
  
“Yo… “  
“Shh,” logró decir Ramón entre jadeos, luchando contra su propio cinturón. “Yo ya lo sé, Carlitos. De verdad, lo sé. Está bien… Lo sé, mi vida.”  
  
Escucharlo hablar así hizo que sus bocas colapsaran un segundo después... la mirada ardiente y la exploración furiosa de sus cuerpos mientras la presión latente entre sus muslos guiaba al resto...  
Carlos se dejó llevar, derramándose todo entero en el abrazo de su amante, y finalmente esas dos palabras surgieron y encontraron forma en su absoluto e irrevocable abandono.  
“ _Te amo, Ramón.”_  
 _  
… Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarte,_ _Ramón.  
… Desearía saber cómo hacer para dejarte, Carlitos._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias si has leído esto. Por favor, siéntate libre de dejar un comentario o haga clic en el corazón para "me gusta". ¡Puede haber otra historia próximamente! :)


End file.
